The Unexpected
by juno malabre
Summary: Whilst discovering a new love, she has to hold off Harry's, and at the same time contend with a powerful Dark Witch whose one intent is to kill Hermione. [complete] sorry for the utter crapness of it all...
1. Back Again

She knew she couldn't go back, but simultaneously realised this was not what she wanted. At all. Despite her fear as he began to move on top of her, she started to laugh. The situation was funny if you looked at it in a certain way. Firstly his….uh…little problem, and then his desperateness to achieve what he came for. Hermione smothered a laugh as her pun dawned on her. 'He hasn't yet' she thought to herself. This was too much, silent laughter shook her body and the boy stopped moving.

"What's funny? You're not helping!'

She was shocked by his harsh change of tone, and finally complied with his persistent movements. There she lay, for what couldn't have been more than three minutes before he rolled over and started putting on his clothes.

"Where are you going?" she thought he'd at least stay and show some semblance of care in this mockery of a relationship. But his mumbled reply told her all. "I have to get back home" are obviously not the words to a lasting relationship. Hermione lay back and pulled her covers over her.

"Fine. See you." Turning her back she heard him leave the room. Pity it had to end like this. Boys were not worth it, they were all the same. Over and over and over…

'This is enough.' Thought Hermione. 'I've got to stop this before I drain myself of affection completely. But it's so hard not to give in, to resist. Term in two weeks…' she felt a tear slide out from under her closed eyelid. 'Bloody boys.'

Both Harry and Ron were already in the compartment by the time she reached them. Thankful for them saving her a seat after her mad dash from her stupid car which just would not start, she flopped down and heaved a sigh.

"I hate that bloody stupid thing! How come I can pass driving before apparating? It's insane! At least with apparating bits don't fall of whilst you're…appearing."

The boys exchanged grins at the usually calm Hermione, now red in the face with hair everywhere.

"Mione, firstly, you only got one more year and you're at school for most of it, so you don't have to drive that thing anywhere. Secondly where's your badge?" Ron proudly displayed his Head Boy badge, noticeably shinier than Percy's had ever been, and Harry had, unsurprisingly, his Quidditch Captain badge pinned next to his robe clasp.

It took a second to realise what they were asking, before it dawned on her that she wasn't going to find out who the Head Boy and Girl were for this year on the train. Hermione's red face very quickly turned white before she fell to a floor in a dead faint. Harry and Ron exchanged another look, this time minus a grin. Against all expectations, Hermione was not Head Girl. This was bigger news than the demise of You-Know-Who, and also raised the question of who WOULD be Head Girl. Which was soon answered as a voice, magically magnified called into the compartment.

"Can Ron Weasly and Padma Patel please come to the Head Compartment for some important messages?"

Ron also blanched as he remembered his shunned partner of the Yule Ball three years ago. He threw an anxious glance at the still unconscious Hermione and Harry before hurrying out into the corridor. Harry hid a smile, reminded of Percy in the way Ron moved. He then knelt down next to the still girl and proceeded to bring her round with his wand.

"I…I'm not…WHAT THE FUCK IS DUMBLEDORE THINKING?!" Hermione was most definitely awake.

"Hermy, I know it's unexpected, but it's seriously not that big a deal. I mean, think of all the free time you'll have now to dedicate to your work. And you still get to be in the Gryffindor tower with us, well, me. And you can retain that wild streak" he winked "Got any more punches planned for Malfoy this year?"

If looks could kill, Harry would be one smouldering pile of ashes on the floor with the look Hermione shot at him.

"Harry, that's not funny. You know how hard I've worked my entire life! How could I not get it? It's what I've wanted since…since forever!" with that she stormed out of the compartment leaving Harry looking helplessly about him. Understanding her need to be alone with the shocking news, he receded into a corner and got out his copy of 'The Life of a Quidditch Player: Oliver Woods Biography'. It was going to be a long journey.


	2. Mad 'Mione and Mad Malfoy

**A/N: firstly apologies for some appalling misuse of the English language in that last chapter-u instead of you?!**

**Secondly, thank you to my beta readers, Squid and Abi(who obviously did a FANTASTIC job on the last chapter.**

**And thirdly, keep on with the reviewing guys! I hope you like the story**

Chapter 2: Mad 'Mione, Mad Malfoy.

Hermione stormed down the corridor fuming. It had never really crossed her mind that she would not be Head Girl and now...she came across an empty compartment and, after placing a silencing charm around the door, sat down inside and allowed herself to burst into tears. She just could not understand how Ron, RON, who, lets face it, was not one of the brightest of people, could get Head Boy, yet she could not get Head Girl.

She sat and fumed, thinking of all the ways she had proved herself over the years. Suddenly Hermione was dragged out of her dark cloud by what sounded like someone kicking the door. Looking up she saw the outline of a tall blonde person banging their head against the frosted glass. She disabled the charm and huddled into the corner behind the door, waiting to see what this furious person would do.

"Fucking bastard! After all my dad did! I'll make him pay, him, and that idiot Weasly and that whore of a Ravenclaw."

Hermione could not withhold a gasp as Draco Malfoy stormed in. She wasn't sure if she was more surprised at his lack of his usual cool, or the fact that he was without Crabbe and Goyle for once. He spun round at the noise and his eyes narrowed as he saw her crouched in the corner. It suddenly dawned on Hermione that here probably wasn't the safest place to be.

"What the fuck are you doing here mudblood?" he spat the word so hard she felt the force of his emotions like a knife.

"Malfoy, you call me that one more time and you won't know what has hit you. I've as much right to be in here as you. And I could ask you exactly the same question." Hermione was having none of it, and drew herself up as she spoke. They glared at each other for a full minute before he sank into one of the seats in the compartment and put his head in his hands. She was shocked at this uncharacteristic display and felt compelled to sit herself next to him and comfort him as she would have done to Harry or Ron.

But this was not Harry, and most definitely not Ron. This was Draco Malfoy, the Golden Trio's arch enemy. Scrap that she thought as she heard a smothered sob. This was the Golden Trio's arch enemy...crying!

Something was definitely wrong with the world today.

Going against instinct Hermione gingerly sat next to him and placed an arm around his shoulder. She felt him relax into her for an instant before he stiffened and his head shot up.

"Don't touch me m...Granger! I want to be clean when I get to school." He snarled like a caged animal as she leapt away from him. But he _had_ accepted her for a moment. Maybe there was hope yet.

"Purely to satisfy my curiosity, what's the matter?"

"Fuck off. Just so you can go spread it round the school? I don't think so."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Could this boy be any more self centered?

"For God's sake stop swearing. I've had just as bad a day as you, you idiot. As amazing as it may sound, I'm trying to help. Is there anything wrong with that?"

She noted he looked taken aback and allowed her inner Hermione a smirk. But outside she remained calm. She couldn't help but feel pity for the poor sod. It had to be something really bad to make Malfoy cry.

"My dad's going to kill me." No surprise there she thought. She knew enough about Lucius Malfoy's treatment of his family to fill a book.

"He paid everyone in sight to get me Head Boy, including the board of governors," again no surprise "and still that old fool Dumbledore chooses Ron Weasley over ME!"

"I know how you feel. 'Cept for the whole bribes thing" Hermione sighed.

They turned to look at each other, both wearing the same shocked expression that they were agreeing with each other. But it was not to last for long.


	3. The Day Gets Better

**A/N: Thank you the nice people who have reviewed! And the rest of you lazy lot, carry on and enjoy. (Btw this is my first fan fic and I'm really going where the story takes me at the moment, so forgive any discrepancies)**

Chapter 3: The Day Gets Better

The train jolted to a stop and the boy and girl were thrown onto the floor in a jumble of arms and legs. They disentangled themselves and scrambled apart, breathing heavily. Hermione's gaze dropped from Draco's face and she stood up, brushing her robes.

"What was that? We should go and see!"

"It's not our problem. Go back to perfect Potter and stop tainting the air, Granger." Malfoy turned away, failing to see the look of shock on her face.

"Fuck off, Malfoy," she turned on her heel and stalked out of the door, back towards her compartment.

The next thing Draco heard was Hermione's scream.

He ran out into the corridor and halted as he saw the shattered glass, glittering like diamonds on the floor. Hermione lay in the middle of these fake jewels, bleeding slightly from a cut on her forehead. Forgetting himself, he started towards her, seeing only an injured girl, not the 'ugly mudblood' he usually saw. However, Draco stopped as he saw Harry leave his own compartment.

Harry looked up and saw his enemy standing there, over his best friend, over his love, who was unconscious and bleeding surrounded by the shards of shattered windowpane. She must have been hit with something strong, the windows were heavily spelled.

"What have you done to her you bastard?" he yelled, advancing upon Malfoy.

Draco pulled himself together. No one spoke to him like that. To think he let that..._girl_ speak like that without reprimand.

"The mudblood got what she deserved" he smirked. It wouldn't hurt his reputation if everyone thought he'd broken the spells on the train and stunned the cleverest witch in the school he mused, as he sauntered away, leaving Harry to rush to Hermione's aid. He was almost successful at drowning out his feeling of guilt.

For the second time in two hours Harry was bringing Hermione around with his wand.

"What did he do to you?" he gently asked her as her eyes fluttered open. He had to get his mind off the fact that her head was lying in his lap.

"He didn't. Well, I don't think he did. I saw a flash of green from the window heading towards me. So it can't have been him. Whoever we're talking about." She seemed flustered and Harry was not surprised. Only one spell was strong enough to break through the spells on the train. And only one spell that strong showed with a green light. He smiled slightly to himself. She had survived the Avada Kedavra curse and was left with a scar. They were meant for each other.

"The spells on the train saved your life." he explained to her. "They must have drawn power from the curse."

"Will all students please return to their compartments. A slight fault with the train has been rectified and we will be arriving at Hogwarts shortly. I repeat. Will all students return to their compartments." McGonagall's voice boomed through the train.

Hermione leant on Harry in the compartment and sighed. Harry steeled himself to put his arm around her and she sank into him.

"This must mean that firstly a powerful wizard is on the loose, he's after me, or someone who looks like me, he caused the engine fault and he's near Hogwarts. What are we going to do Harry? School hasn't even started yet and already there's this..." There was a kind of tired hopelessness to her voice. The teachers had to know about what happened, but if this wizard, or witch, managed to be so powerful as to destroy the window, what could the teachers do? She chewed her lip and turned her head into Harry's chest, finding comfort knowing that he would not take this the wrong way.

However, what she knew was not what was fact. Harry was getting ideas, and very wrong ideas at that. He lifted up her chin so he could see right into her eyes.

"We'll get through it together" he said huskily. With that he ducked his head and met her lips with his. Unable to hold back too much he forced his tongue into her mouth and brushed her breast with his hand.

At first Hermione was too shocked to do anything but sit there, but as he started to touch her she pulled away and stood up. She looked at him awkwardly for a minute, before backing out of the compartment.

Feeling the train slow down she moved towards the doors, and as soon as the train stopped, hurried to the carriages. Seeing Ginny and a few friends already seated, she ran up and joined them, thankful that she took the last space.


	4. Wandering Thoughts

**A/N: Thanks again to the amazing Squid (or Fippets as she's known on here) for being such a good beta reader. Go check out her story Worth the Pain. It's an incredible one shot, and is so good! Also thanks for the reviews. It gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside :)**

Chapter 4: Wandering Thoughts

Hermione walked into the Great Hall, glancing with just a little envy at Ron and Padma seated at the head of their respective tables. Squeezing in between Ginny and Neville, she cast around for Harry. On the ride up to the castle she'd had a quick think - what Hermione was best at - and decided she would ignore what had happened, and wait for Harry to bring it up. She caught sight of him near the head of the table, next to Ron, Seamus and Dean. His head went down as soon as she looked in his direction. Hermione guessed they wouldn't be discussing this anytime soon.

"So guys, what you get up to during the holidays?" a pale, blonde girl whom Hermione did not recognize interrupted her thoughts.

"Just sat at home as usual." groaned Ginny. "What about you Mione? Any more conquests?"

Hermione blushed, but before she could say anything, Professor McGonagall walked in carrying the Sorting Hat. The hall hushed and the Sorting began.

The feast was, as usual, splendid, and by the time it was over everyone was more than full. Waiting until Harry had gone, Hermione left the hall and made her way up to the Gryffindor common room. But as she approached the portrait hole she saw Harry standing with Ron, obviously saying goodnight before Ron went to the Heads' quarters. Not wanting to face Ron, and not being able to face Harry just yet, she turned her back on her friends and walked back towards the Great Hall, going through the day's events in her mind.

First finding out she was not Head Girl, then that decidedly strange meeting with Malfoy, then that spell -'Oh _great._ I've got an enemy to contend with as well,' she thought to herself - and then Harry...ugh. She didn't even want to think about what happened there. He was like her brother. And he'd KISSED her. And more! Ugh!

"So you following me now, mud...Granger?"

And now Malfoy was back.

"What are you on about now Malfoy? I'm allowed to walk around school just as much as you."

"Are you blind as well as dirty?" he sneered. "You've been following me since I left the Great Hall. And now I'd like to go to my room if you don't mind." Hermione glanced about her. She was standing in the middle of the near empty Slytherin common room.

"How the hell did I get in here?" but she could guess how she got in here. It was an unfortunate habit of Hermione's to, when she was thinking particularly deeply, to follow whoever was in front of her. This wasn't the first time she'd been caught in an embarrassing situation. And this was not by far the most embarrassing...

"Now now, don't get moody on _me._ You may actually make me start to want you." Malfoy was advancing on her. She backed up against the wall and inadvertently closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath on her face.

"So you do want me?" Her eyes snapped open at the softness of his voice. She watched in fascination as his eyes hardened suddenly.

"Well I don't want you!" he pushed her out the now open door into the corridor. She was speechless with shock as the gargoyle sprang back into place, sealing the hole in the wall.

"Bloody Malfoy," she muttered to herself as she returned to her own rooms.

Malfoy grinned to himself as he headed towards his rooms. Being in his final year, he was at least allowed the dignity of privacy. As he threw himself back onto his bed he thought about Hermione. He'd certainly run into that little bitch a lot today. Or rather she'd run into him. And had she really wanted him to kiss her? That was certainly not hate in her eyes when he'd got so close. He'd seen more than enough girls with lust in their eyes...he chuckled softly at her innocence.

His eyes flicked lazily over to the open door at the sound of a female step on the stairs. With a wave of his wand the door slammed shut and he heard a girl whine as the lock clicked shut. He wasn't up for anything tonight. Well, not from whoever that was.

He laid back, hands behind his head and continued thinking. How come that whore was invading his thoughts so much? With any other girl he thought about this much, he'd have got her into bed and that would have been the last of it. But with her...well, firstly he could never betray his family like that. And secondly, he tried to persuade himself, he was definitely not interested in her in any way. At all.

He sighed before rolling over and tried to cleanse his thoughts of her and sleep.


	5. In The Depths

Chapter 5: In The Depths

By the end of the first week, Hermione was still finding it difficult to face either Harry or Ron. Ron was far too wrapped up in his Head duties to notice her sudden detachment from the group, and Harry seemed to be avoiding her as much as she was avoiding him. He'd blush whenever they passed in the corridors, backing up her assumption that he was aware that he had done the wrong thing. Even so, Hermione was spending much of her free time either in the library, or in a place she had found in the third year.

With Ron constantly blaming her for the actions of her cat, she had sought refuge in as many out of the way places as possible, often hiding in old and forgotten parts of the castle. One she had come across purely by accident, whilst walking around the lake to reach a secluded beach on the far side. What, at first, she had believed to be a small cave turned out to be a huge cavern, stretching way under the castle itself. This she had adopted as her secret hideaway, going as far as to arrange some personal comforts, such as pillows, blankets and candles a little way into the cave. From the little chances she'd had to properly explore, she found there were some carved passages, which she deduced lead to various places around school. However, not wanting to lose herself, she never really explored further than the first bend in the first tunnel, and without the Marauder's Map, she had no way of knowing where these tunnels led.

On the first Saturday of the first week, Hermione picked her way down to her cave after dinner. This year she decided to truly claim the cave as her own, using a possessive spell in order to create a sanctuary in her part of the cave. If anyone else happened to come there, she would not be able to be seen, and no one could enter that part of the cave without her permission. As the spell created a sanctuary, it also protected her from the four elements; if the lake flooded, or it rained, if it was cold, or too hot, or there was a strong wind...Hermione had thought of it all, and had spent many hours in order to procure the right spell. It was long and complex, way beyond the average seventh year ability. But the smartest witch in the school had no doubts that she could handle it. She had checked, rechecked and checked again her ingredients for the parts of the spell requiring potions, and had made sure she knew each line of spell thoroughly. However, the spell required her to spend a night within the area of sanctuary before it was truly hers, hence why she had chosen tonight, when it was easiest for her to slip out of her private room, and then back again in the morning.

Drawing a large circle around all her possessions, she set out the ingredients around the edge. She placed a part of an element at each of the compass points, to show what she was protecting from, and started the spell. Initially she cast an invisibility glamour, something which would normally fade quickly. However, when combined with this particular spell, the glamour would only have to be recast once every six months. Then she mixed a potion in the centre of the circle, using, among other things, a hair from her head, and a grain of earth from the floor of the cave. This would bind her to her chosen spot, making the spell work only for her. Around midnight, when the potion was finally done, she drank half, as instructed, and sprinkled the remainder of the potion around the perimeter of the circle. Now the 'walls' would recognize her, and allow only her into their safety.

Finally, nearly fainting from exhaustion, she sat in the middle of the circle and muttered the incantation which would seal the spell and make the area hers.

"_Locus mihi._" With a blinding flash of light, golden walls sprang up, marking the boundaries of Hermione's sanctuary. They shone briefly, reaching up into the now visible reaches of the cavern's ceiling, before the light faded and the walls were once again invisible.

Giving over to her exhaustion Hermione curled up on a couple of pillows inside the slowly warming circle, and fell asleep, blissfully unaware that she was being watched.

Sure that she was completely asleep, Draco left his hiding place in the shadows near the opposite wall. He had watched the process of Hermione's claiming spell with fascination. He had seen them one performed a while ago, in his fourth year, and wondered if the girl knew of their connotations with Voldemort's forces. Of course now, after the final battle and his downfall, he was not so much a problem, but Draco knew that it wasn't just the Dark Lord who was aware of these spells. Other powerful dark wizards and even some dark creatures were aware when one was created. And some had the power to break down the walls of safety.

Draco mused over what had happened on the train. No doubt the wizard who had cast the spell at Hermione-and he was certain it was a wizard, not a magical creature-would be powerful enough to be aware of this spell. All at once, Draco felt something he had never felt for another being other than his mother. He felt anxious towards the girl, towards the mudblood. This was unthinkable! He told himself he was worried about the school, for, if the wizard found their way inside the school grounds, they would surely wreak havoc among the students. However, this time his emotions weren't so easy to repress. He took out his wand and cast a stronger glamour over the area where he knew the girl to be, and placed a few private wards of which only his family knew, just to be certain. For the protection of the school.

'_No.'_ a small and persistent voice spoke inside of him. '_For the protection of her. To keep her safe'_

Draco froze in shock. Was _he_ turning against his family? That was what seemed to be happening. First he protects the girl, then uses Malfoy 'pureblood' spells on her, then stands up for his actions! Well, he could not undo those spells now, not without breaking the walls of protection and waking Hermione. But he could leave, Malfoy told himself, willing his legs to move towards the chink of moonlight that signaled the cave mouth. However, without his bidding his legs folded up beneath him, and he found himself sitting as close to the sleeping Hermione as he could. Before long he was drifting to sleep himself.

Draco awoke to the silence of someone trying to make no noise. He was instantly aware of two things. One, Hermione was awake and had seen him - not hard to do as he knew he was right on the boundary of her sanctuary – and two, he had spent the whole night on a cave floor. A hard cave floor.

"I know you're there Hermione," he was surprised to hear his voice sound soft. He cleared his throat. "I mean, who couldn't notice the taint of a mudblood."

Draco realized this probably wasn't the best thing to say. Before he could move, a hand appeared out of thin air and smacked him around the side of the face with such force that he was knocked backwards.

"I warned you!" Hermione's shrill voice sounded distant. The spell distorted sound as well it seemed. Draco took this in as he lay on the floor shocked and winded. He shut his eyes and stayed still as he heard her quick, light footsteps approach. He would milk this for all it was worth.

A/N: i got a little carried away with this one. also, i got my first flame(albeit from someone i know...) and how mean are they?! the whole point about fan ficton is that you are allowed to express your own veiws of the story. what about all those harry/draco slashes?! theyre not exactly 'sticking to th character'. and anyway, my flamers been reading before posting and is begging me to write more SO THERE!

now i have that little rant off my chest, thanks for the reviews:)


	6. Running High

Chapter 6: Running High

He was faking. Of course he was faking. Hermione knew that he was doing this to get sympathy and attention. But all the same, he was lying so still. Could it be possible that she had knocked him out? The force she had packed into that slap…despite herself Hermione grinned, and tried to suppress a giggle as she saw the red handprint of her actions begin to appear on his cheek.

"I have such small hands." She muttered to herself as she placed her hand against the mark. She drew it back quickly as his eyes snapped open.

"Don't touch me." Malfoy growled, sitting up quickly.

"Look. I'm sorry! For God's sake, leave me alone Malfoy! You follow me down here, you come to spy on me, and then you insult me. What is wrong with you?" Hermione had stood up and was now gathering her belongings angrily. Now that she was not inside the circle, Draco realized you could see all the possessions she had left there. He wondered why he'd never seen them all the other times he had been down there. Possibly because he had never cared.

"I wasn't intending to 'spy' on you. I came down here to think. Surprise surprise, you aren't the only one hard done by here."

"Oh get over yourself Malfoy! Just because you couldn't get 'Daddy' to buy you Head Boy… 'Oh woe is me! I'm poor little pureblood Malfoy! Look how hard everything is for me!" Hermione spat back at him. There was a horrible silence as they glared at each other, waiting for the first move.

"You have no idea." He finally sighed, before turning his back on her. He set off towards the back of the cavern. Hermione watched him disappearing down one of the tunnels and felt an overwhelming urge to run after him and apologise. She returned to collecting her belongings.

She could not work out why he got her so worked up. She did little, if nothing, to provoke him, yet for years he had been calling her…that name, despite her display in third year. Although now that she came to think about it, he had more or less left her alone for the last three years – tormenting Harry in fourth year, Ron in fifth, and just generally avoiding them all in the sixth. She assumed it was because of the war finally coming to an end.

"She wasn't in her room last night."

Ron looked at Harry, confused. He had noticed his friend acting a little oddly recently, but he'd put it down to Harry's lack of 'playing the hero'. He knew that Harry was never happier when he was rescuing. And now he was talking about a girl? Ron thought that he'd have had enough after the hysterics of Cho. Yet now Harry had been in a girl's room. At night.

"Who wasn't mate?"

"Hermione." Harry had made his way up to her room the previous evening in order to apologise and, perhaps, see how she felt about him. But she had not been there, even though he had waited for her all night, and had woken up in her empty bed in the morning.

"Why were you in her room?"

Harry looked at his feet. "I had to talk to her about something that happened on the train. Something I…did."

"What. Did. You. Do." Ron spoke like he was talking to a four year old. He had a pretty good idea of what happened, and it would explain why Hermione had been avoiding the both of them for the last week.

"I kissed her." Ron smiled to himself. At least Harry admitted it.

"Don't worry about it mate. You two will sort it out, whatever the outcome. In fact, you can talk to her now.

Hermione climbed in through the portrait hole, her arms full of the blankets and candles she had brought back from her cave. She hesitated slightly at the sight of Harry and Ron, before her gaze slid away form them and she carried on walking past them. However, Harry ran up to her and caught her arm, not noticing her flinch.

"We need…I need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere private?" Hermione held his gaze for a minute before glancing at Ron. She saw him nod imperceptibly.

"We can go to my room. I have to drop off things there anyway. But…" she looked at Harry and could not help but notice a flash of hope in his eyes. "No funny stuff."

"Of course not." Harry looked as innocent as he looked when they had first arrived at Hogwarts.

Ascending the steps to Hermione's room, Hermione kept Harry in front. Despite her long robes, and his wide-eyed promise, she knew exactly where those eyes would be fixed if he went behind. She waved her wand on the top step and her door swung open. The layout was exactly the same as Harry's. One bed, sans curtains, one cupboard, one chest of drawers, and one door leading to a small bathroom. Even the red and gold décor was the same, but it was neater than his own, and he realized it even smelled different.

It smelled of Hermione; her scent as distinct and as individual as a fingerprint. He smiled and moved from the doorway to allow her entrance.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened on the train. I wanted to…I felt that…It seemed like the right thing to do at the time, but it obviously wasn't. I just wanted to comfort you." He said desperately.

"I know."

"Right. So. I guess all I'm really trying to say is that you are my best friend, and I can't help my feelings but I don't want to ruin our friendship." By this point they had sat down on the bed and Harry moved his hand to cover Hermione's. She stiffened slightly and looked at him sternly.

"Harry, I told you. No funny stuff." He took his hand away. "I know you have feelings for me, but I can't return them. You are just a friend to me Harry. Well, no, that's not right. You are more like a brother. But nothing more! And I can't sit here knowing that you are looking at me in a different light. So maybe we shouldn't be around each other so much anymore." His face grew darker as her small speech progressed.

He thought she was going to say that she did indeed feel the same, or at least similar, to how he did. Yet she snubbed him, and told him that not only that they couldn't be together as lovers, but they couldn't even be together as friends.

"But I want to see you! I want to touch you, I want to kiss you, I want to take you…"

"Harry, shut up!" Hermione's eyes were blazing. "Shut up and get out! How dare you speak to me like that! I don't want to see you until you get over this, until you get over me. Now get out!" She slammed the door after him and listened to his receding footsteps before she threw herself down on the bed. Why did things have to become so complicated?


	7. A Confrontation

Chapter 7: A Confrontation

Harry stormed past a shocked Ron and banged out of the common room. Ron heard a muffled "Well really!" from the fat lady as she slammed shut. Sighing, he waved his wand, bringing his wizarding chess game to a haltand went up to Hermione's room. Although the door was not open, he could hear thumps coming from within.

"Hermione?" he said through the door, "What are you doing? Can I come in?"

The door swung open without a break in the thumps. Ron stepped forward and looked around at the mess inside.

"What are you doing?" he repeated, his voice becoming higher pitched in his agitation.

"I can't stay in the castle any more. I know he got into my room...and your face just proved it. Ron, you can't stop me going, I've spoken to Dumbledore and I know a place where I can stay, and..." She paused and looked at him before starting to shift her belongings into a pile so she could shrink them.

"AndI take it you don't want me to know in caseI tell him." She nodded, waving her wand to shrink her possessions. "You can be so selfish sometimes...but I suppose I understand. Just...keep safe, OK? And you will still come up to the Common Room right? I mean, you can stayin the Heads' rooms if you want to."

Hermione smiled weakly at her friend of seven years, but she had made her decision. Putting her shrunken luggage in her pocket, she gave him a hug before leaving her room for the last time.

Harry strode through the corridors, jumping trick steps, making his way to the Slytherin Common Room. He had to confront Malfoy. It was obvious that the spell he had cast onthe train had something to do with Hermione's change in feelings. He had been so certain she felt the same.

Harry's distortion of the facts fuelled his anger. He finally reached the Slytherin corridor and stopped in front of the statue that guarded the entrance.

"Come out Malfoy!" he screamed, so loud that his throat felt as if it had torn. "Get out here you fucking coward!"

Harry stood back as the statue leapt aside and Draco sauntered out. His anger subsided as he realised he was facing probably one of the most powerful wizards in theschool. He knew how the Malfoys taught their children the 'Unforgivables' young.He backed off a little more.

"What do you want Potter? Any reason in particular that you felt it was your duty to interrupt me?"

Harry had no doubt as to what he had'interrupted'. His anger flared up again as he thought how easy it was for Malfoy. He took away Harry' one love, when he could have any in the school. Harry added more fiction to his facts.

"She was with you last night!" Harry did not realise how close this was to the truth. "Ever since you cursed her on the train she's been different. You've changed her feelings for me!"

Draco had to laugh at Harry's idiocy. He was so far from the truth it was nearly unbelievable.

"I very much doubt she felt anything for you in the first place, so stop being delusional. And as much as I hate to tell you, I did nothing to that mudblood on the train, except possibly insult her, and I heard her explanation to you - it had nothing to do with me. I don't deny she was with me last night, but you're mad if you think I would touch her." Draco crossed his fingers behind his back. The fact was that since this morning he had been thinking about nothing but Hermione, and worrying about the Dark Wizard who was on the loose.

"Then why did she refuse me just now?"

Draco's eyes narrowed.

"What?" he hissed.

"I tried to make a move and she screamed at me to get out."

"You bastard! Is that why you're so angry? Because you're arrogant enough to believe that just because you like her, she has to fall at your feet? Where is she now? Tell me!"

Harry had the decency to look ashamed. He had once again allowed his strong feelings to get the better of him.

"I don't know. As I left she muttered something about returning to safety. I assumed she was talking to me."

Draco gaped in horror as he realised. Hermione would return to her place of safety. She was going to stay in the cave! Despite the protection he had placed, nothing could protect her from the Dark Wizard who, he was sure, was on his way to find her. He'd broken through the train wards for Merlin's sake!

Pushing past Harry, he ran down the corridor and disappeared into the alcove where the tunnel entrance was hidden.


	8. Mysterious Times

**A/N: thank you again for the reviews; do you think the story's developed more? I was re-reading and really have a strong aversion to the first chapter now. It may be changed…**

**Also, thanks Squid (Fippets) for being such a wonderful beta!simper She's got a new story up, chaptered this time, called Harry Potter and the Power Within, which is quite foppuliscious. (I.e. bloody amazing!) So go read now. nowI tell you!**

Chapter 8: Mysterious Times

Draco ran swiftly, thanking his natural agility, with his wand lighting the way before him. He leapt over the uneven areas of the ground and skidded to a halt where the tunnel met the cavern. Breathing heavily Draco bent over for a minute, trying to regain some oxygen before he crept into the cave.

"Silencio tota." He muttered, pointing the wand at himself. The spell would wear off shortly, but for now he did not want to be detected. Years of practice at home had given him the ability to silence all noises made by his body, including footfalls. He approached the area where he knew her sanctuary was and cast around for any sign of intrusion, but there were none.

He looked up quickly as he heard a stifled sob. Could it be that the Dark Wizard was here already? That he had stolen into her 'safe place', her sanctuary and was, at this very moment, hurting her?

Draco shook some sense into himself. Although silent, he was not invisible, and a wizard of such strength would not allow Hermione to betray his presence so easily as with a sob. He clicked his fingers to check that his spell had worn off before he tried to approach her. The muffled noises stopped at the sound.

"Her…Granger?" He wasn't going to be that familiar with her. Yet.

"Granger, are you alright? Will you let me in?" Draco's inner self rebelled for a moment at the emotion his tone barely concealed.

"I…I don't know how. I cast the spell for myself only. I d…don't know how to include others."

Draco was shocked. He expected and outburst, or silence, not a pondering of how to let him in. but he recovered quickly. Her acceptance of him was enough, and he pushed gently on the invisible barrier and felt a slight resistance as he penetrated through to the other side.

He was not surprised at the chaos within. She had enlarged her belongings again, but her robes and books were strewn all over the floor. Hermione was sitting on a blanket clutching a pillow, her head bowed. Draco once again felt his stomach clench at the thought of her in danger. For once at a loss as to what to do, he knelt down next to her and started folding up her clothes.

As if noticing him for the first time, Hermione looked up at him before dropping her head again. But she continued watching him out of the corner of her eye, amazed at his actions. Draco Malfoy was doing what could only be described as a chore, _by hand_! Seeing as he didn't seem to be about to strike up a conversation she raised her head once more.

"How did you do it?" he cocked an eyebrow at her, continuing his folding. "I mean, how did you get in here? I thought my spell was impenetrable."

"You acquiesced to my wishes of entering, and so I could enter. You had given permission." Hermione looked confused at his seemingly sound knowledge of the spell she had cast. He sighed at her expression.

"In a family like mine, you learn these spells pretty early on. We have enough secrets we want to hide, so I was exposed to them very young. I found they were useful when hiding from people too.

Hermione didn't know what to say, despite the questions buzzing around inside her head. Did his revelation that he too sometimes had to hide possibly mean his home life was not in fact as great as he bragged? Or was he just sympathising? And, if so, why was Draco Malfoy of all people sympathising with her? He hated her, didn't he?

Looking up she saw the floor was now clear of clothes, and Draco was leaning against her trunk, smirking at her.

"I couldn't resist using just a little bit of magic to finish off the job."

She smiled thanks, still at a loss for what to say. She had rarely been helped like that; she was usually so on top of things. And this new, helpful Draco was unnerving.

"You didn't have to do that. So thank you." Hermione stopped as her stomach gave a loud growl. What with last nights spell and today's arguments she realised she hadn't eaten for over twenty four hours. She decided to see how far this new Draco would go.

"I'm hungry." 'Oh subtle Hermione' she thought to herself. "And we must have missed dinner by now. I was wondering if…"

"If I would be your little slave and find you something to eat? Not a chance Granger. But I will wander down a certain tunnel that could possibly lead to the kitchens…and I can't stop you if you decide to follow me of course." Draco smirked again. This was a weird, new game he was playing. Not quite flirting, but with none of the animosity of the bickering they shared when they were enemies. '_When_' he thought. 'I've already accepted the fact that we're not enemies any more.' But whereas before he would have covered up with some cruel remark, this time he felt no inclination. In fact, if he hadn't known better, he'd have said he felt glad.

He grinned at her as he pushed back through the barrier and made his way to the back of the cavern, her footsteps following behind.


	9. Minaccioso Tempi

**A/N: a few chapters in quick succession here. Sometimes this story just runs away with me…hope you guys like this chapter, a little bit of the 'tension' as Kat puts it will be released! Yay! But only a little bit…**

**Oh and the title means thundery times. But it sounded better in Italian.**

Chapter 9: Minaccioso tempi

Despite the darkening evening, the cavern seemed to glow from the warmth emitting form the area where Hermione had cast the spell. If an outsider had been able to look past the wards and glamours, they would not have been able to imagine the boy and girl sitting on the floor being anything other than close friends. And a Hogwarts outsider would have been shocked at these two former enemies sitting together and laughing.

"Did you ever hear about S.P.E.W.?" Hermione giggled helplessly. "I even tried to set them free with clothes in fifth year, and they wouldn't clean the Gryffindor Common Room for a year! Didn't you see them avoiding me when we were getting all this?"

Draco laughed at the memory of the sycophantic House Elves, standing as far away from Hermione as they could get whilst still trying to obey orders.

"Yes! They would have splinched themselves if you had gone any closer. And I remember thinking you were so stupid for all that elf stuff. I thought it was just for attention." He took a swig of his butterbeer. "How things have changed."

Hermione smiled faintly and took his free hand in hers. It seemed the right thing to do. Draco felt a jolt of electricity race through his body at her touch, but said nothing. The pair sat in silence for a while, picking at the leftover food. She broke the silence first.

"When are you going to go back?"

"To my room? I don't know. I really don't want to leave you on your own. You haven't got the protection of the castle of anyone, and I'm worried about you…what?" Hermione was looking up at him, a faintly surprised expression on her face. 'Her eyes are darker nearer the pupils…' Draco's thoughts were confused.

"You sound so different. You sound so…nice. As if you actually care."

They were edging towards each other, the space between their lips getting smaller. 'I can't stop this.' She thought. 'I have no control…' They were almost touching.

"Perhaps I do." Draco whispered, just before their lips met. The shock that flowed between the two of them at the first feel of the kiss took them by surprise. Hermione's eyes fluttered closed as she parted her lips slightly. It had never felt like this. She had never been kissed like this. Draco felt the soft movement of her lips against his and moved his hand up to her hair as he ran his tongue along her lower lip.

She allowed his the tiniest bit of entrance into her mouth, flicking his tongue with hers. 'This is…magical.' She thought before losing herself completely in the sensation.

After what seemed like hours, they pulled apart, neither knowing what to say. All that mattered was the feeling of what had just happened. Neither had any thought of their background, the school above them, their houses or their friends. The only world that seemed to exist at that moment in time was that inside the invisible boundaries.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She could not tear her gaze away from his slate grey eyes.

"What for?" his voice sounded equally as distant. She shrugged slowly in reply. Again, Hermione Granger did not know what to say. There was nothing she could say, and no way to say it. They smiled shyly at each other.

A crash of thunder made them both start; they hadn't even noticed the storm break above their heads. Although it was pitch black, the noise of the rain was almost deafening.

"And I didn't even notice." Hermione murmured to herself.

"Obviously far too absorbed in me." Draco shot back, smirking. He put his arm around her and she reached up for another kiss.

Simultaneously there was another loud crash of thunder and a flash of lightning. They jumped apart, and without quite knowing why, looked towards the entrance of the cave. Hermione gasped as she felt Draco tense up next to her.

Silhouetted against the cave entrance, the sky lit up behind them, stood a tall figure with their wand raised high. The sky remained lit up, now tinged with pink and green, but the wizards face was still in shadow. Draco was slowly reaching for his wand when he noticed something. Although the wizard was ready to cast, he was looking around, as if searching for someone. '_He can't see us!_" Draco thought. Maybe there was still a chance.

"Don't move until I say." He whispered to Hermione. Despite the wards they had both placed, he was not confident that the sound would not reach this menacing creature.

"I'm going to place a spell on you; you won't be able to make a single noise. When I tell you to, stay close to the wall and when you get to the first tunnel, run up it as fast as you can because the spell will wear off quickly. The tunnel will lead you to the Slytherin corridor, so you should be safe. Get to Dumbledore as quickly as possible."

Hermione nodded, her eyes wide, and Draco performed the spell. He pushed her through the boundary and watched her scuttle along the wall. He waited until she reached the tunnel before he leapt out and faced the wizard.

He screamed the first curse that came into his head and a jet of purple light sped towards the wizard, who was now looking directly at the boy. The purple light shot straight through the being and the boy finally understood.

"Oh." Murmured Draco, before he turned and ran for the tunnel.


	10. The Hospial Wing

**A/N: getting writers block with the story. I know where I want it to go but as for how to get there…any ideas? Also sorry for the blatant rip off of Northern Lights. It just fitted in. **

Chapter 10: The Hospial Wing

Draco ran as fast as he could up the tunnel. In his haste to get away from that…that thing he had dropped his wand. In the dark he tripped, twisting his ankle as he fell to the floor, cursing his own clumsiness. Scrambling back up he put weight on his foot, gasping as pain seared up his leg, but he had to keep going. He listened intently for a second for any signs that he was being followed, but he couldn't hear any.

'Of course,' he thought to himself, 'Something like that wouldn't make a sound.' Feeling panic rise up inside him like bile he limped on, his foot shooting wave after wave of sharp pain through his body.

Finally he burst through into the Slytherin corridor, panting, his silver blond hair plastered to his forehead. He was dizzy with relief as he saw the tall figure of Dumbledore standing in front of him.

"Draco. Tell me. Quickly my boy!"

Draco registered the anxious tone of the Headmaster through the dark haze that was rapidly filling his mind.

"She…She's back…Zarina Vavier…not here but here…soul…split soul…ankle…"

His eyes rolled back in his head as he crumpled to the ground. Hermione, who had been hovering next to Dumbledore, let out a small cry and ran forward. She cradled his head in her lap whilst her eyes ran over his body, looking for any injuries.

"Take him to the Hospital wing Miss Granger." Dumbledore said, a hard look on his face. "And then will you please find the Head Boy and Girl and tell them to come to me. Then either return to the hospital wing or go to your common room, but stay among people and do not leave the school. Although I doubt she will attack again tonight."

Hermione looked up at him intently, searching for answers to her many questions, but there were none that she could read in his impassive face. Putting a lightening charm on Draco she lifted his up and set off down the corridor.

"Oh and Miss Granger?" Hermione turned quickly, causing one of Draco's limp arms to fling out and crash into a statue. "Do be careful with him, we only want Madam Pomfrey to heal one ailment tonight." He winked. "Tell her I said you could stay with him." Hermione nodded gratefully, almost dropping her charge.

"Thank you Professor." She turned and hurried on her way.

Dumbledore watched the girl walk away form him and sighed. There were reasons for everything, and Hermione was about to learn a terrible truth. He had hoped to keep her safe from this a little longer, just as he had tried to save Harry. "It is the duty of the old," he sighed, "to be anxious on behalf of the young." He had made a mistake.

Hermione sat next to Draco's bed, watching as Madam Pomfrey administered a calming, healing potion: she could smell the chamomile from where she was sitting. His moaning became less and soon he was in a deep sleep.

Ron came in, followed by Padma. Hermione had just grabbed them and put them in the direction of the Headmaster before running back up to sit by Draco's bedside. Despite her distress, Hermione could not help noticing that the two heads were holding hands. Maybe this arrangement had benefited more than one couple.

"Dumbledore told us you had seen something with Ferret boy…Malfoy." Ron saw the look on Hermione's face. He saw her eyes flick towards the connection between him and Padma and then rest on Malfoy before looking straight back at him. He suddenly understood and was not at all happy, but this was not the time to go into it.

"Yes. Something…someone was there, in the place where I went. The one I told you about. We're waiting for Draco to wake up so he can tell us what he saw. He knows something about it…her. I think it was a witch, and I don't think it was real, and Ron, I think she's after me!"

The room was silent as everybody was hit by what Hermione had just said. Padma was looking at Hermione warily, as if she was about to whip out her wand and cackle manically whilst pronouncing herself to be this witch. Ron on the other hand looked as if he was about to be sick. And Harry…she stiffened as she realised that Harry had come into the room. His face was bright red and he looked absolutely livid about something. Ron spun round as he noticed that Hermione was looking over his left shoulder, then stepped back, shielding both Hermione and Padma as Harry opened his mouth.

"It's him! It's that fucking Malfoy! Can't you see how he's trying to lead you into danger? Or are you too blinded to see that you wh…"

"Don't even think it." Ron growled in warning.

"Harry I've seen a very different side to Draco recently. This is not his doing! It has something to do with me, and maybe even you, but nothing to do with him."

"Yes it has." Everyone carried on looking at the angry Harry for a couple of seconds before they realised it was not he who had spoken.

Draco looked paler than usual, but his eyes were open. Slate grey eyes, which Hermione had been gazing into barely an hour before. Seeing everyone waiting for an explanation, he grimaced slightly and began to speak.

"She's called Zarina Vavier, and she's a very strong witch. Zarina is a friend of my father's, and he knows her because...well, because she's a distant cousin of Voldemort. She modelled herself on him and has become incredibly powerful, yet has kept it a secret. Not in the least because she's being watched. She hoped to be greater than him, and it's you she wants to destroy, Potter. However, she believes that your power lies in the one you love, which obviously she found out from Voldemort and…" 'She will never forgive me.' he thought. "Me I guess."

He looked down at the plaid pattern of the blanket and was surprised to feel Hermione's hand cover his.

"You didn't know this…us…was going to happen. You couldn't have known." They gazed at each other, but it was broken by a loud cough from Ron and a strangled shriek of rage from Harry.

"Fine! Have her! You are wrong because I DON"T care about her. Don't come crawling back to me when he gets what he wants from you." He spat viciously at Hermione and slammed out of the ward.

"He's just jealous." Ron said to a bewildered Hermione. She had just lost her best friend of seven years. "He'll move on and it will all go back to normal."

Hermione cleared her throat and looked back at Draco, but she could see nothing of the arrogant boy she had known only a few days before.

"Well…um…you said something about split souls before you passed out." She said, shooting a glare at Ron who was trying to stifle a giggle. She continued. "Isn't that where a wizard can send out their spirit to do magic for them? And it can't be defeated by any magic, as it just passes through. I think the only way to stop it is to do a kind of complex binding spell, which freezes it, and then you shatter it, and it kills both the spirit and the wizard…I read about something like it in the library, but it will take a lot of powerful magic." She chewed on her lip as Draco nodded at her. He gave her hand a squeeze, which she seemed to draw resolution from.

"Well then, that's what we'll have to do."


	11. And winking, leapt into destruction

Chapter 11: And winking, leapt into destruction

In a cave many miles to the south of Hogwarts, similar to the one where Sirius Black had hidden those three years ago, sat a woman. She was on a dark purple cloak which had been spread across the floor and her skinny chest rose and fell imperceptibly with her shallow breaths. A slight breeze flowed through the cave and stirred her straggly raven hair. Her pale skin began to flush with the colour of life as her breathing deepened. Misty purple eyes fluttered open, and seemed unfocused, as if they were seeing something that was not in the cave.

Her eyes cleared as Zarina Vavier unfolded her legs and stood up. Soul splitting was a tiring and emotionally wearing process, suitable only for very powerful wizards, and it had drained even her power. She took a small bag from the recesses of the cloak that was currently spread across the floor, which was filled with what seemed to be filled with blue, opalescent leaves. She poured the contents into a cauldron that had been waiting over a small fire at the back of the cave. The fumes from this plant soon filled the small cave with a thick turquoise fog, through which the shadow of Zarina drifted like a ghost.

She was constructing a magic replenishing drink from the dried leaves of the Miroiterl bush, which had power restoring properties and enhanced visions and dreams. And essence from the fresh roots was sometimes used in Divination, and, indeed, she had used it just a few hours ago for the soul splitting spell. Once the fog had cleared and the shimmering potion was ready, she poured a cupful and lay down on the bed in preparation for the restoring process. The leaves boiled in this way also sent the drinker into a deep sleep for many hours whilst being restored to full strength.

She made herself comfortable and downed the potion in one before collapsing back across the cloak. She began to dream.

"_Seduce him, for he will create my downfall." _

_Zarina gazed up into the red eyes of her older cousin. She knew exactly who he was talking about, and why. With Tom's growing magical following, all kinds of information was becoming available which she had never dreamed would be within her reach. And she knew that Tom, he would never stop being Tom to her, would one day impart all his knowledge to her, either willingly or through force. At sixteen she already knew how she wanted her future to go. She did not need Divination for that._

"_Yes Lord. But what about that mudblood Lily? He's besotted with her. It may prove a hard bond to break."_

_Voldemort glared at her, sending shivers down her spine. She knew she would be a better witch than him in the future, but for the present he had enough power over her to still make her weak at the knees. _

"_Use what I have…shown you. You just need to do enough to keep those two apart. And you have shown me that you are certainly a distraction for any normal blooded man."_

_She blushed at what he was referring to. That night she had thought…no…hoped that their lovemaking had indicated that he had fallen for her, and she knew that they would have made a terrifying and formidable pair had he wished it so. But it was not to be. He was merely 'breaking her in' as he had so crudely put it, in order for her to seduce Potter._

_The handsome seventh year had glanced in her direction one or two times, it was true…but to seduce him completely?_

………

"_I can't do it my Lord. For an entire year I have been trying. I have used spells, potions, and my own female magic in order to split them, but it cannot be done. They are too strong. They have too much love."_

… … …

_The young woman wandered through the ruins of what had once been the Potters' home. Black had suspected her, she knew, of converting Pettigrew. She gave a shudder at the memory of that particular experience, but at least that one had worked. So. Now the Potters were dead. But the son, the son could be troublesome to her Lord, she knew that._

………

_No sign of her master, who had been in hiding for so many years, she knew not where. But the boy. She had spies all around him, from that brat of a Malfoy to the youngest Slytherin. Harry was in his third year and he seemed to be having the same relationship with a muggle as his own father had. This could be the source to his weakness._

………

_He had returned! But the war was going badly for him. There was not enough strength, the traitors had had too little time to prepare against the rest of the wizarding world. It was too late. She knew Voldemort would die and the boy-who-lived would live again. But Draco had informed her well. Granger was who Harry was fighting for. She did not know but Draco had seen, this boy who wears his heart on his sleeve for the scrutiny of all. And Draco had told her. And now she had a way._

………

_Fire ripped through her body. It felt like her entire body was being ripped in two, not just her soul. But then…utter calm. She was the breeze whispering around the house, she was the sunlight filtering through the windows. She no longer had restrictions, limitations. Now she was free. Now she had power. Ultimate power. Now she could destroy Harry Potter through the one he loved, and avenge the death of her Lord, her Master, her Love._

_Now was the beginning of the end._

Zarina shifted in her sleep and her dreams moved on. But she had subconsciously come to a conclusion. She would wait until the School was once again off its guard, and this time there would be no hesitation. She would kill the girl and whoever was with her. No one could stand in her way.


	12. Sweet Surprises

Chapter 12: Sweet Surprises

"Keep them closed." Draco led Hermione through the corridors. After much talk, Dumbledore, who was very happy about the new inter-house alliance, had conceded to Draco's suggestion and had provided a room which Hermione could use when she wanted to get away.

She had been spending more and more time with Draco recently, in vain attempts to avoid Harry's perpetual bad mood. However, Harry seemed to have taken it upon himself to follow the pair around, scowling at Draco and completely ignoring Hermione. Often, the only way to escape him was to take refuge in Draco's room, which had earnt Hermione nasty stares and vicious comments from the Slytherin girls. But there had been no further developments in their friendship, both avoiding compromising situations, but not for lack of interest. They had seemed to come to the silent conclusion that now was not the time to develop a relationship, what with Harry's liability to fly off the handle, and of course the fact that Hermione was currently being stalked by a highly powerful and evil witch. So their friendship had developed over the last few weeks, which was how, in the week leading up to the end of term he was taking her along to her new room. It was to be a surprise for her, and Draco was silently praying that she would like it.

The room was exactly halfway between Gryffindor and Slytherin, so none who asked would find anything wrong with the situation. Draco would not have her being accused of being a traitor; he knew she was already getting some stick from her classmates about their friendship. The spells surrounding the room were similar to those in the cavern: the room could only be entered by its master or mistress, and those who were invited in. Draco had made sure of that point especially. With Harry's new temperamental nature, it was better that they were kept apart.

"I want to see! Draco, where are you taking me?" Hermione's voice was filled with excitement and hope, but he noticed the edge of doubt within. Although they were now good friends, he knew she had not forgotten their past enmity, and this was what tainted her voice.

"Shh you. Be patient!"

The blonde boy stopped in front of a portrait of two lovers kept apart by a wall.

"How appropriate." He murmured to himself.

"What?"

"I said, we're here. You can open your eyes now." Hermione took her hands away from her eyes and looked around bewilderedly.

"Why are we here? This is the fourth floor east corridor isn't it?" panic made her voice rise slightly. "No one ever comes here. Why have you brought me here Draco?"

"Calm down. I brought you here for one reason only." He smirked down at her shocked expression before he spoke the password. "_Locus mihi._" At the utterance of these words her confusion melted into surprise as the portrait figures sprang to life and the frame swung outwards.

"Oh Draco!" she breathed as they stepped into the magnificent room within. The walls were hung with purple and gold cloths, and already a fire was burning merrily in the grate. Before the fire there was a couch big enough to sit eight, and in front of it was a table with a bowl filled with brightly coloured fruit, some clearly of magical origin.

"You did all this for me?" Her eyes danced as she turned back to face Draco. "It's perfect!"

"Well actually I did it all for myself…" he smirked as Hermione ran up to give him a hug. But her close proximity had an effect on him.

"You sure you like it?" he breathed into her neck, half unwillingly. He did not expect what she did next. Her hand snaked up and cupped his cheek, and she gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Hermione's eyes twinkled briefly as she pulled away, making Draco groan inwardly. He had frozen up completely; he had thought nothing was happening between them, physically. That was not what he'd done all this for. At all. That much.

Hermione looked confused at his apparent sneap, and at her unthinking actions. She turned around, examining the room as a cover for her actions, and noticed a door off to the side of the room. Leaving Draco standing amazed, she moved across to the door and opened it. To her surprise it did not lead to the bedroom like she had expected, but to a large library, with the desk from her own room back in Gryffindor next to one of the shelves.

"Hermione, what was that for? I thought we'd agreed…" Hermione cut Draco off as she, overcome by a fit of silliness, dashed past his frame in the doorway. He caught her mood as she passed, and he set off after her in a game of chase, the kiss forgotten in an instant. They dodged around the large sofa before she ran to a door opposite the library. Wrenching it open, almost falling over from laughing, Hermione found that she had indeed discovered her new bedroom, and finally collapsed in a heap on the huge feather bed within.

Draco followed her in, panting heavily, and stood over her with his hands on his hips, trying to look imposing. Hermione just giggled at his disheveled appearance, and his stern expression collapsed into a smile. He sat down beside her.

"I do love it. You…I…thank you."

His smile widened as he explained the spells surrounding the room.

"And anyone you invite can come in, so it's exactly like your cave. And you have it for the rest of the year."

She smiled at him shyly. There was a silence before Hermione voiced the thought currently occupying her mind.

"Why are you doing this for me? I thought I was just the dirty mudblood." She smiled slyly at his look of awkwardness. "Or has that changed now?" She knew the answer.

"Oh, it has changed. You are so much more…to me…" he leaned down towards her, whispering. Her eyes closed as their lips finally met, and Draco was awarded with a soft sigh of content.


	13. Balivernes and Goodbyes

Chapter 13: Balivernes and Goodbyes

Hermione watched the clouds scurry across the full moon and fleetingly wondered how Professor Lupin was faring. Feeling restless she gently slipped out from under the arm of the sleeping boy beside her and padded into the bathroom. She stared hard at herself in the mirror, hardly believing that the girl before her had, mere hours ago, been lying on a bed making love to Draco Malfoy.

"What am I doing?" she muttered to herself holding her head. "I swore to stop this at the end of the summer. And yet here I am…I've barely been back four months! And the first guy to…you stupid, stupid girl."  
She settled herself on the edge of the bath and peered at her watch by the dim light of the moon, which streamed in through an overhead window. Nearly five in the morning, but still the night was as black as pitch, and the moon had barely started it's trajectory across the dark sky. Nothing like the early hours of the morning for making one feel alone. Which was strange really, as there was one of the most handsome and sweetest guys in the school waiting for her next door. Come to think of it, he'd only been 'sweet' since school started which really wasn't that long ago, and they were breaking up in mere hours for the Christmas holidays… 'Time flies when you're having fun,' she thought sardonically.

Hermione could not shake off the thought that this could be an act to get past her defences. Yes he had changed so much, and they seemed so close, especially after…well…earlier, but what if he was just trying to weaken her for Zarina? She shook the tendrils of doubt from her mind. It was impossible. He'd laid his life on the line in protecting her from the soul splitter…shifter…whatever that thing was…

_**But he'd got away hadn't he? From something that was invincible? What do you make of that?**_

"I make nothing of that." She said angrily to herself.

"Of what?" a lazy, drawling voice from the doorway made her jump and fall backwards into the deep bath. Draco chuckled at her attempts to struggle back out, as she had wedged herself in very successfully, before he reached down and lifted her up as easily as if she weighed nothing. All former trepidations fled as Hermione felt the warmth from his body engulf her once more.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness…" Draco laughed at the expression on her face.

"Shh you. I was just thinking."

"And I'm not surprised…why?"

She swiped at him, an action sadly lost as she was still clutched to his bare chest.

"Well, I for one don't sleep with former enemies on a regular basis. Although, knowing you, you probably do…"

He acknowledged the hit and had the decency to look ashamed for a second, eyes sliding away from her face and glancing out the window at the incandescent moon, slowly moving past the window on her travels through the early morning sky. Looking back at the bushy haired girl pressed against him he suddenly smiled and, scooping her up in his arms, took her back into the bedroom and threw her unceremoniously on the bed with its rumpled sheets.

"Oh you fiend!" she cried. He chuckled as Hermione launched herself at Draco, dragging him down onto the bed with her. Having realised one of his weaknesses earlier on by accident, she began to tickle him mercilessly and soon had him pinned on his back, keeping him still by straddling across his slim body, which seemed to glow in the moonlight. His grin grew wider as Hermione's eyes grew dark and hazy with lust, tawny brown deepening to almost black. She let him up just enough for his head to reach up and kiss her. The heady sensations that were pulsing through her being relented just enough for her to be aware that he was enjoying this; the hardness pressing against her inner thigh was testimony to that. A question lingering in his half closed eyes was answered by a slight nod of her head, and he lifted her up to adjust himself before she lowered her body back down.

Draco's penetration of Hermione's most private place made her gasp, not only at the current sensation but at the recollection of what had happened earlier, when he lay on top of her kissing her so gently, breathing a million caresses into her neck, her breasts her stomach. He had been so tender, so slow, so…loving, and now it was almost the exact opposite, but equally as wonderful.

The couple gained speed, racing each other to the accumulation of the incomparable pleasure coursing through their bodies. Hermione's other senses shut down as she pitched forward and the ultimate ecstasy that was so close to pain that it almost hurt, washed through her body. She was aware of every molecule of her body, feeling the light breeze play across her back, Draco's fingertips lightly squeeze into her waist as he too peaked, slightly quieter that Hermione herself had been, the sheets bunched round her calves, his soft hair between her fingers.

They disentangled themselves from the sheets and each other, and lay together, Draco's arm draped lightly over her hip, watching the faint grey-green light that heralded the dawn tinge the sky with its colour.

'Maybe I was wrong.' Hermione thought, 'it couldn't feel like that if he were plotting. There's no way. I'd know.' She snuggled back into him, relishing the pure feeling of contentment that seemed to flow over them both.

* * *

It was some time before either of them even moved. Finally they stirred, long after the watery sunlight had crept into the room as if it were unwelcome, which, for the two lovers, it was.

"I have to go and pack lovely. As much as I'd like to stay here with you, I promised Mother I'd be home for Christmas, especially after my father…"

Hermione, wrapping herself in one of the sheets that were now strewn around on the floor, followed Draco into the main room to say goodbye.

"Don't worry. I know. We all lost someone last year in some way or another." she said, thinking of the many students who had lost their lives in the last battle. Neville, Luna, Cho, Hannah…the list went on. She herself had come close to losing both her mother and father when a Death Eater had attempted to destroy Hermione in her own home. Lucius had been locked up for that.

"Yeah. I think it's just difficult for her not having someone to constantly scream at. He helped me, oh so much, but I have to admit I can't help being relieved. I want to try and help Mother this Christmas. Try and set her free of it all." They embraced on the threshold of the portrait, not knowing if they'd see each other after Christmas. There was always the possibility of Zarina coming for her vengeance.

"I'll be fine Draco. Dumbledore told me he has ways of protecting me. I'll be fine." she reiterated. "I'm at home if you need to owl me. If you need me."

After a lingering kiss Draco slipped out of her rooms and made his way to Slytherin still in a state of unbelieveable happiness, unable to stop smiling at everyone he met on the way, which earned him some very odd looks. Turning into the Slytherin corridor he walked straight into Harry, who looked like he had been waiting there the whole night.

'Knowing him he probably has.' Draco thought, mentally cursing Harry in advance for ruining his good mood.

"What do you want now?" he said in a bored voice.

"To apologise."

"Good Gods. Are you ill Potter? Or just mad?"

"Don't make this difficult for me Malfoy." The Gryfindor snapped back. "I may not want to do this but its right. I'm sorry for accusing you of hurting Hermione, I can see now that I was wrong. I let my emotions get out of control" He continued dully.

"Damn right there. But ok. I'll accept it. For her." Draco not only pushed his luck, but shoved it as hard as it would go. "I'll let Hermione know that Potty apologized for his weak ways."

A brief look of pain flashed across Harry's face, but Draco was surprised at how well he covered up.

"Do that. Do that and tell her I never meant to cause her harm, that I lo…I don't love her. Tell her…I'm her friend if she needs me." Harry hung his head, an abject picture of misery so powerful that Draco could not help but pity the poor boy, who killed everyone he loved. Even now, with You-Know-Who gone, he could not give his heart to anyone without fearing for their safety. Draco reached out and awkwardly patted the boy on the shoulder.

"I'll do that." Harry nodded at the floor before turning around and heading back to the main body of the castle.

* * *

In a small cave, the witch Zarina smiled at the foolishness of teenage boys. The images arriving in her head from the minds of both Harry and Draco made the situation _so _much more exciting. The death of Hermione would hurt both boys beyond belief. Harry's denial would make it all the more worse and Draco…well after that little 'display' he needed to be reminded of where his values should lie, and what his disloyalty would bring him. 


	14. Christmas Attacks

Chapter 14: Christmas attacks

Hermione came home for Christmas without mishap, despite expecting a cloaked figure to appear from around every corner and shoot deadly curses at her and her friends. Harry had been…forgiven. That was the best way to put it, although he had yet to fully regain Hermione's trust. But when one is living from day to day, not knowing quite when a battle will ensue, friendships cannot be easily broken. Hermione sighed. She thought they had got through this after the end of the war.

'It is so wearing when one is constantly on edge and aware of every little thing.' She thought to herself sadly.

When she finally arrived home, her fears of attack were slowly fading into the background. Indeed, as she felt every holiday away from school, it was almost as if there was no magic, no wizarding world for her to come back to. Almost. Much to her surprise, a glossy eagle owl had been waiting for her arrival.

"Who's it from?" asked her mother walking into the room and setting a cup of tea on the table. "You've barely been home five minutes dear. Take it out into the garden, your father wont be pleased if it messes on the carpet again."

Hermione grinned and held out her arm to the owl. It only eyed her distastefully and flew into the garden of its own accord, alighting on one of the covered pieces of garden furniture. It had to be from Draco, no one but him could have an animal that sneered in exactly the same way as its owner. The owl looked away as it held out its leg with the letter attached.

_Hermione,_

_Hope you arrived home safely. I took the liberty of posting a few alarm wards on your luggage so I would know if you didn't. All for your own safety my dear._

He was checking up on her? Hermione couldn't help but smile. It was rather sweet. She carried on reading.

Mother has been panicking about presents since I reminded her that it is in fact Christmas. She seems to have lost all sense of time. However, this does mean some impromptu shopping so we shall be in London next Monday. It would be…nice if you could join us.

Draco.

London. He obviously meant wizarding London (though what he meant by '…nice' she could not discern) and it wasn't too difficult for her to get to. But would she go? And, more importantly, would Dumbledore and the remnants of the Order allow her to travel alone, and shop in one of the least patrolled areas in the country with only a boy of her own age for protection. The security around Wizarding Britain had seriously lapsed now the obvious danger was over. Or so the Ministry thought.

However, Hermione's urge to be with Draco, if only for a few hours, overrode her suspicions. She hurried in out of the cold, after telling the owl to wait (she could have sworn it had rolled its eyes) and scribbled two short notes onto parchment. She attached both to Draco's owl, and stressed that the second not should go to Dumbledore. She presumed the owl would know where to go once Draco had received his message of acceptance.

Hermione watched the large graceful bird fly away, back to Draco. She would not admit to herself that she felt anything more for him, not at the moment. In fact, to some extent, Hermione refused to believe that she could ever love him, as it implied that she would eventually. And if there was the possibility of loving him in the future, then it was easier to start thinking about it, and once she started thinking that she loved him…well. That's what led to all that trouble before.

The bird was no more than a speck in the sky when a fierce shiver scurried down Hermione's spine. It was then she noticed just how cold the evening had become, she could even see tiny crystals of ice beginning to form on the birdbath.

'Strange.' thought Hermione. 'We don't usually get frost this early.' She turned away from the darkening garden and walked into the warmth of the house. Had Hermione been able to look closer at the ice as she walked away, she would have seen the tendrils of hair and the image of a face slowly fade away, and the solid slowly dissolve back into liquid.

* * *

Hermione could never remember that while she could see the Leaky Cauldron perfectly, her parents could not. In fact, it was one of the very few things that she could not remember, and it always frustrated her that she had to grab them and pull them into the darkness of the ancient pub as they sauntered past. Luckily she only had her mother to deal with this time, who had opted out of the wizarding world for the pre-Christmas sales in Oxford Street, and didn't even needed to be guided into the Leaky Cauldron. 

Stepping into the bustle on Diagon Alley, Hermione's gaze was instantly drawn towards a new display of books in Flourish and Blotts' window. She was bending over to examine the covers, when someone grabbed her hips from behind. The shock made her leap a foot in the air, and Draco started to laugh.

"Honestly! You scared me, you…" But she was effectively silenced by a kiss. He pulled back.

"You didn't say where you wanted to meet, so I've been staking out the shop all day." Draco smiled as he handed her a book shaped package. "This isn't your actual Christmas present, but I couldn't resist."

Hermione accepted the present with grace, as she racked her brains for what to get him. Slipping the book out of the brown paper she could not resist a giggle. It was _such_ a Slytherin present! _Love's spells: How to get your way with love _by _Amora Jenks_. Draco noticed a sly look come into Hermione's eyes.

"I think I've already had my way with love."

* * *

They meandered through the streets, looking at shops and waiting to meet up with Draco's mother. After buying presents for Harry, Ron and Ginny, Hermione was just left with Draco's present, and still had no idea what the Slytherin would like. She left him looking at brooms in Quality Quidditch Supplies and hurried off down the crowded street. 

She saw the perfect shop, and was just walking through the entrance when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around slowly, and came face to face with a haggard witch, whose straggly black curls not only extended down her back but flew out at odd angles, making her look wild. Hermione thought she was going to be sick. She was standing face to face with Zarina Vavier, and no help in sight.


	15. The horror, the horror

Chapter 15

* * *

Zarina Vavier raised her wand, smiled her twisted smile, and said two words.

"Avada Kedavra."

The blinding green light struck Hermione square in the chest. She did not have a chance.

* * *

Draco had just come out of Quality Quidditch Supplies when he heard screams from down the street. He vaguely remembered Hermione making her way in that direction, muttering something about buying his present. The happy smile vanished off his face. She had gone off alone. She was alone in one of the least guarded areas in Wizarding Britain.

He set off towards the commotion at a sprint, terrified of what he might find.

He found Hermione lying dead on the ground, with a slightly shocked expression on her face. Zarina was still there, bound by Wizarding rope laughing manically, but Draco barely noticed her as he dropped to Hermione's side. Tears welled up in his eyes as her lips began to lose their vibrant red tint, and the rosy blush faded from her cheeks like a dead flower wilting.

'You're a Slytherin.' he thought to himself. 'Pull yourself together.' And, by some supreme strength of effort, he did. He wrenched his eyes, still misty with tears, away from the still body and turned his attention to Zarina. She giggled under his stare.

"You betrayed her, Draco! You led me to her!" Draco did not even flinch at her words, just continued to watch her. But she didn't even notice, she was so far gone into her mind. Draco stared in horrid fascination as she began to tear at her clothes, reliving past conversations before his eyes. He seemed so detached from it now.

"Find out about her for me, little dragon…He loves her?…I will, Master…Come to my room, James, I have something to show you…betrayed her!" Her clothes became more and more ragged, her words turning into shrieks as she grew increasingly agitated. "I have done it, My Lord…I won…He's yours…You're mine!"

Draco turned away in disgust, and only then noticed a group of five Aurors holding back from the scene. He motioned them forward, refusing to look at the body of the young girl on the ground. He spotted his mother weaving her way foreward through the surrounding crowd, and picked his way over to her.

"Was that your girl?" She asked, throwing a glance over the scene. Draco shook his head and couldn't meet his mother's eyes.

"She was nothing, a mud blood. Serves…Serves her right!" he half shouted, trying to convince himself. But every word cut him to the quick. His mother looked at him through narrowed eyes, then flicked her gaze back over the body. He knew she could see right through him.

"Well, it looks like they have it under control. But I think it is up to you, son, to tell the Grangers." It was more an order than a suggestion. Draco hung his head and began to gather his courage.

* * *

Draco returned to Hogwarts, outwardly his old, nasty self, inwardly…well, he was nearly there. He did _not_ have the worst holiday ever. He did _not_ see his girlfriend and first love lying dead among rubble. He watched a mud blood's parents' faces crumple as he relayed the news, and then informed them that he would not be attending the funeral. He had almost convinced himself it had never happened. He was the Slytherin Prince, and he was in charge. He was in control.

As he entered the Great Hall on his first night back at school, there was silence. Every head in the room followed him as he strutted his way over to the Slytherin table. He pretended not to notice the scuffle as Potter and Weasley had to be physically restrained from leaping over the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables to reach him. And then, his table started cheering. He stopped in his tracks as his housemates banged their chalices on the table and shouted their admiration. It made him feel sick to his stomach, but he threw his shoulders back, and carried on walking. Pansy smirked up at him and knocked a younger boy out of the seat next to her. Draco sat down, and pushed the feeling of nausea aside. Nothing had happened. He was back where he belonged.

* * *

**A/N: A huge thanks and hug to all who reviewed, far more than this story deserved!**

**I apologise for a) the shortness, and b) the rubbishness…my other ones are better!**


End file.
